


be mine

by tadahsi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, a quick one tbh, also titanic playing in the bg, they're grown ups btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadahsi/pseuds/tadahsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Draw me like one of your Jeju boys.” <br/>“But I’m a photographer and you’re the only Jeju boy I have ever had."</p>
<p>(au where seungkwan is drunk and he thought leo will take care of him instead of hansol)</p>
            </blockquote>





	be mine

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i listened to dean's 21 on repeat while writing this so i recommend you to do the same; also verkwan is really precious to me because i'm a '98 liner myself so i had to write a ff about them, they're older in this fic but i don't mention it so i'm saying just in case

When he opened the door he wasn’t quite sure what to expect. It was a late Friday night and Seungkwan was supposed to be home because his shift at the restaurant already ended. But there was no sign of him in the bedroom where he should most probably be because he always kept rambling about how he’s tired after the really exhausting day at work. Same goes with kitchen – no sign of him. Bu when Hansol stepped into the living room he could recognize the figure sitting on a sofa, probably watching the TV in front of them. He put back his equipment such as camera and tripod. Hansol worked as a photographer and even though his schedule wasn’t tight it was really uneven and he never really knew when it will end. He felt bad for leaving Seungkwan home alone but the other always assured him it doesn’t matter as long as he will reward him afterwards for quitting their meetings or coming back really late because of his sudden photo shoot.

The light coming from TV was spotlighting Seungkwan’s face which was flushed. He was holding a glass in his right hand and a bottle of wine in the other. There was a blanket covering his legs which were sprawled on the coffee table in front of him. “What are you doing?” Hansol suddenly asked making his boyfriend flinch because he was startled by the unexpected voice. He almost dropped the glass of wine but caught it just in time.

“F-fuck, you scared me,” he said and the other man could say he’s at least tipsy because his tongue couldn’t twist the way he wanted it to.

“You’re drunk,” Hansol stated but the other looked at him like he just said the most ridiculous thing in the world.

“I’m not drunk, I’m Seungkwan.” He laughed at his own joke and drank the wine from the bottle instead of the glass he was still holding in his right hand. Hansol only shook his head and took a glance at the TV to see what’s playing but when he noticed it was _Titanic_ he immediately realized his boyfriend is drunker than he thought he was. Much to Seungkwan’s dismay he took away both the wine and the glass he was holding onto. There were whines coming out of his boyfriend’s mouth but he eventually was able to place the alcohol somewhere far away from him. Seungkwan couldn’t drink, he got drunk very easily but pretended to not be light-headed. He always said that whoever gets screwed from drinking wine is an idiot but guess he is an idiot himself.

Hansol sighed and took the blanket off his boyfriend and tried to pull him by an arm. The other was pressuring himself on the couch to prevent Hansol from getting him up. “Come on, Seungkwan, we’re going to bed,” he said but the other only giggled. He said something about _Titanic_ still playing on TV but Hansol didn’t listen to him.

“H-hey Hansol, could you do something for me?” Seungkwan said between his chuckles, probably thinking about another joke which will be as pathetic as the first one and when Hansol nodded he understood he wasn’t wrong.

“Draw me like one of your Jeju boys.” Seungkwan tried to do some sensual pose which turned into him placing a hand on his hip, face red both from alcohol and laughing.

“But I’m a photographer and you’re the only Jeju boy I have ever had,” Hansol said and wasn’t sure if he should facepalm himself or just leave his boyfriend alone because this was ridiculous and he didn’t want to deal with a drunk Seungkwan. The photo shoot he had today was really tiring because the model was some big deal and she wanted to take a break every five photos.

Seungkwan whined again and kicked the armrest causing Hansol to flinch. “You’re no fun!” The older probably expected some witty answer but his boyfriend was having none of it. He was way too worn out to play along with him.

“I’ll be fun tomorrow when I actually get some sleep, you should do that too.” Seungkwan rolled eyes at his answer and sulked.

“I hate you! I was so horny when I got back from work and you were not here so I opened up a bottle of wine and even played _Titanic_ thinking Leo would comfort me but I guess he’s too busy dying in the ocean,” Seungkwan blurted out and Hansol thought he talks really clear for a drunk person. He didn’t know whether he should blush or tilt his head in confusion from the sudden outburst so he did both. He was trying to find a proper answer but nothing was coming out of his mouth. Hansol knew Seungkwan doesn’t hide his feelings and he always tells him when something is wrong but he wasn’t expecting him to actually say he was _horny._ That’s why the only thing he decided to do was to pretend he didn’t hear that part.

He _again_ pulled Seungkwan by his arm and somehow tried to get him up. “Let’s go to bed, Seungkwan,” he said and the other’s expression immediately changed from angry to smug. Hansol wasn’t sure if he wanted to know what the other had in mind.

“Oh, so we’re playing like that, right now?” Seungkwan bit his lip and Hansol only shook his head because he didn’t know what his boyfriend was talking about. “Now you _want_ me in bed? Fine, I can ditch Leo for you…” He shrugged and tried to stand up on his legs but struggled with walking properly when he was about to take a step.

“What do you mean by that?” Hansol asked because he had no clue what Seungkwan was implying.

“Let’s fuck, Hansol,” he stated and the younger chocked on his spit. He blushed so much even his ears were red. Seungkwan could sure be frank but who would guess he was like _that_ when he got drunk. Even Hansol didn’t know about it. He was looking from left to right as if he was worrying if someone besides them heard that.

Hansol took a glance at his fingers gripping his boyfriend’s forearm and sighed unsteadily. “It’s not like that. You have to go _sleep_ , let’s go,” he stated and in few moments he had Seungkwan on his back, already too tired from fighting back. Their bedroom wasn’t that far away from the living room but it was hard to get him there because Seungkwan kept asking– no, _demanding_ Hansol to have sex with him. Hansol wasn’t much of a dirty talker or a beast in bed so he still was really shy about this kind of things. They were a couple for three years already but their relationship didn’t consist of a lot of _bed stuff_ (as Hansol liked to call it because he was too embarrassed to say _sex_ ) so he wasn’t used to talking about it openly. That’s why he always avoided conversations about it when Seungkwan wanted to discuss some things. He didn’t get why his boyfriend even wanted to talk about it.

Somehow they finally ended up in the bedroom, Hansol tired from struggling with Seungkwan but the other was only sitting on the bed biting his lips. “Take off your clothes,” Hansol said but his eyes widened when he realized what he just said. This is _so_ not going to help him from taking Seungkwan’s mind off what he wanted to do.

“Finally!” Seungkwan cheered and started to take off his T-shirt which was two sizes too big for him. He always wore it to sleep because it was comfortable and covered his boxers which he also slept in.

“N-no! Don’t do it! You can sleep in your clothes!” Hansol stuttered and put his hand on his heart trying to calm himself down. “Damn it, why did I say him to take off his sleeping shirt,” he muttered and slapped himself on the forehead.

Seungkwan whined again and Hansol was already tired of it. He didn’t want to deal with his pouting boyfriend right now. He was sleepy and exhausted and in no mood for any stuff Seungkwan was trying to get him into. “I’m going to sleep, do whatever you want.” Seungkwan snapped when Hansol was going inside the wardrobe to change himself into sweatpants and a loose sleeveless top. He understood that the other actually wasn’t talking about sex all the time and he sulked and looked at his boyfriend with puppy eyes, the words coming out of his mind not matching his innocent expression.

“But I wanted to suck you off so bad.”

Hansol tripped.

He again decided to ignore his boyfriend’s words and with a big blush and heat in his groin, he went to their bed where Seungkwan was looking at him with glassy eyes. There was a something similar to hope in him but Hansol only covered himself in sheets and turned around. Seungkwan was dizzy from all the alcohol in him but was able to understand that he wasn’t getting laid today. And that made him _furious_ because he thought he deserved at least a taste of his boyfriend. Especially after ditching Leonardo DiCaprio just for him.

“Fine, if you are like that then I’ll have to do it by myself.” Suddenly his mind went really clear and he took the blanket off Hansol with one move. He was hovering over him, the younger’s eyes were staring at him with shock. Hansol wasn’t sure what to do and how to move because even though Seungkwan was drunk, he was still strong and determined. He was pinning his hands to the mattress and looking him straight into his eyes with lust. Hansol was gaping, he didn’t know what to expect but wasn’t quite surprised when Seungkwan pulled in to place a sloppy kiss in the corner of his mouth, probably too drunk to aim right. But he got a grid of himself and kissed him properly, slipping his tongue in after pinching Hansol in the forearm to make him gasp so he can take an opportunity.

“S-Seungkwan, stop,” Hansol said somewhere between the kisses he actually was responding to.

Seungkwan wasn’t answering him for a while, still working his tongue inside of Hansol’s mouth. “Can’t,” he stated and without further due he lowered himself to face his boyfriend’s crotch. Hansol was only staring, hoping the other would eventually give up on this whole idea. He pleaded him to stop but Seungkwan started to get his pants off, along with his underwear.

“Fuck,” was the only thing Hansol said when the cold air came in contact with his semi-hard dick. Seungkwan was smiling to himself as if he was proud that he achieved the thing he wanted. But Hansol wasn’t expecting him to bite his lip and look at him with the most innocent expression he could make. “You’re the best cock I have ever had, did you know that?” Seungkwan smiled at him and Hansol blushed but the sudden confession made his dick twitch. He cursed under his breath and was about to say his boyfriend that they should stop because he’s way too drunk for it but the other only grinned one last time and took the head of Hansol’s manhood inside of his mouth. The younger moaned and threw his head back, almost hitting the headboard. Seungkwan pulled back and then started licking the base of his cock, his hand was playing with the balls, making Hansol breathe out a moan. Seungkwan took one last lick and then again placed his lips on the head and went down with his mouth to take as much as possible. He (much to Hansol’s surprise) didn’t choke and when going up scratched his dick lightly with his teeth. Hansol was already hard, sometimes asking Seungkwan to stop and sometimes moaning out loud to make him go faster and deeper. Seungkwan again went as deep as he could and hollowed his cheeks when going up.

“’Kwan, I’m close–“ Hansol breathed out when Seungkwan was sliding further. He again took his balls and gripped them hard while licking the head of his dick. Hansol clenched his fists on the sheets and moaned loudly while Seungkwan took him in again. He shouted a curse and came into his boyfriend’s mouth. Seungkwan took all of him, the drop of semen sliding down his chin. Hansol suddenly thought he have never seen anything as lewd as this. He felt even more exhausted than before but reminded himself that after all Seungkwan was the one who was horny the entire time. But he was only smiling, his eyes still glassy from the alcohol were staring at Hansol.

“Do you want me to–“ he started but Seungkwan only shook his head.

“I want to sleep, I’m tired…” He pouted and positioned himself beside Hansol. “Why did you made me do it…” he sulked and put a blanket over them.

Hansol was staring at him with shock. He wasn’t sure who the bad guy was right now and who let this whole situation happen. Because at first he thought it was Seungkwan who was all worked up for sucking him off and being so desperate to do it but now he felt like he was at fault. “What–“

“Go sleep, Hansol, I don’t want to deal with you right now,” Seungkwan said and turned around, his back against Hansol’s side. Eyes wide in shock, Hansol looked around the room looking for some kind of explanation but when he understood he won’t find any he just decided to drift off to sleep, not really bothering about cleaning up.

He thought that next time he will actually let Leo take care of Seungkwan.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! find me on [tumblr](http://coupd.tumblr.com/) or say somehing on [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/tadahsi) (｡’▽’｡)♡


End file.
